Mermaid's Tears
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Based on the little mermaid. Rin has many sisters and Meiko is the oldest. When Rin made a pact with the sea witch and went to the human world, Meiko was worried and followed her. Meiko's payment? Never to fall in love. But kaito is making it difficult.


**This story is somehow based on The Little Mermaid, Kaito and Meiko version. The appearance of the characters might be altered. Some story details are changed too. The songs used are not necessary from Vocaloid. The sings used are :异想天开 by Rainie Yang, Under the Sea and 泡沫美人鱼by Barbie Hsu, clockwork's lullaby by Rin, You are my love by makino Yui, Moonlit bear by Hatsune Miku**

* * *

><p><span>Mermaid's Tears<span>

"Luka! Neru! Haku! SeeU! Rui! Rin!" Meiko shouted, "Time to wake up!"

"Meiko! Go away!" Luka groaned, pulling the covers over her head. "Wake up sleepy heads!" Meiko grinned, pulling away the covers. Luka groaned and sat up, her eyes half opened and brushed her pink hair.

"Neru!" Meiko tickled, causing Neru to wake up laughing like crazy. "Meiko sis! Stop! STOP!" she shrieked, as Meiko continued tickling her. "Go and wash up!"

She went to her next target, "Haku, Mikuo is outside waiting!" Instantly, Haku's eyes were wide open. "Mr… Mr Mikuo is here?" Her brown-almost-red eyes sparkled. "Nope! I was lying!" Meiko grinned and moved on to SeeU.

"Nya! Such a cute kitten!" Meiko cooed, giggling like a small child. SeeU's eyebrows twitched. "Kitten?" She jolted up, smiling. "Nope! I was lying again~" Meiko hummed. SeeU groaned and joined Luka, Haku and Neru in brushing their hair.

"Rui! Someone is flirting with Rei again!" Meiko pretended to gasped. "D…Don't touch my Rei!" Rui jolted up, fuming mad. "Kidding!" Meiko laughed and swam away, leaving behind a pouting Rui brushing her raven coloured hair.

"Rin? Rinny?" Meiko frowned. Meiko swam at her fasted speed, searching for her younger sister, Rin. "Rin? Rinny!" she shouted as she searched. Rin was the youngest, most reckless and her most favourite sister. She would do anything to protect her. She searched the whole palace they were living at, but there was no signs of Rin. She sighed and swam back to their bedroom.

"Sisters, father wants to see our performance in an hour. Please get ready and gather at the main palace's music room. I will go and find Rin. If we are not back then, perform first." Meiko announced to her sisters. They all groaned and continued dressing up.

Meiko sighed and swam off and took one long last look at her sisters and smiled, closing the door. She swam out of the palace, in hope to find Rin before the performance starts. If Rin weren't there, Father would be very angry; Rin was his favourite daughter.

"Rinny?" She lifted up a huge rock big enough to hide a few mermen. She groaned. Where was that stupid Rin!

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Rin? The one with blonde hair and azure eyes? The youngest one with short hair?" Meiko asked a passing by merman.

"I am so sorry Princess Meiko, I am afraid that I did not see her," he bowed and swam away. Meiko sighed and continued swimming. Rin… She loved singing, but was not in the music room. She loved dancing, but she was not in the ballroom either. What else… Human! Her secret cave! Meiko's brown eyes sparkled. She swam towards Rin's secret cave at top speed, cursing why had she not thought about that place earlier.

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Meiko sighed, relieved that Rin was safe.<p>

"Hi Meiko sis!" Rin laughed, swimming to her. "Look at this! I found 4 of this weird white thing!" Rin excitedly showed Meiko her new treasure.

"Oh this? This is a hair clip, people use it to clip up their hair," Meiko laughed and said, patting Rin's head. "Eh… How?" Rin pouted. Meiko smiled and clipped up Rin's bangs. "Here! Your hair won't cover your hair anymore!"

"Waa! Thank you Meiko-sis!" Rin smiled. Her smile was like an angel, sweet and innocent, full of pure bliss. Meiko smiled gently at Rin, "Come on, our performance for Father is in half an hour!" Rin's eyes widened. "Ahh! I forgot! Gah! Let's go!" Rin swam out, clearly flustered. Meiko chuckled, swimming after her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Father," Meiko curtsied, "we have arrived."<p>

"Good. Now go on with the introduction and performance. Our guests are not familiar with you all."

"Yes Father. Good morning Mr Potter, Mr. Lim and Madam Lisa, welcome to the country of the merman. We are proud to present to you the voices of the seven princess," Meiko curtsied once more and swam back to line. Mr Potter was the representative of witches and wizards, Mr Lim the representative of demons an spirits, Madam Lisa the representatives of fairies, elves, brownies, pixies and gnomes.

"I am Meiko, the eldest daughter, aged 21," Meiko smiled and curtsied. Meiko had long brown hair that flowed to her bottom. Her eyes were hazel and it shone constantly. Her hair and eye colour was her proudest possessions.

"I am Luka, the second daughter, aged 20," Luka smiled and curtsied. Luka had pink wavy hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were dark blue, like the ocean.

"I am Neru, the third daughter, aged 19," Neru curtsied. She had blonde hair, which was tied into a ponytail at a side. Her yellow eyes shine mischievously all the time.

"I am Haku, the forth daughter, aged 18," Haku curtsied. She had snow white hair that fall all the way to her back. Her eyes were a type of brown that looked almost red which always had a tinge of sadness and loneliness in them.

"I am SeeU, the fifth daughter, aged 17," SeeU curtsied. She had light blonde hair that was tied into two tails at both sides of her head. She had two cat ears on her head. Her eyes were blue.

"I am Rui, the sixth daughter, aged 16," Rui curtsied. She had short raven black hair and caramel eyes.

"I am Rin, the youngest and seventh daughter, turning 15 in a day!" Rin curtsied. She had blonde short hair; her bangs pinned sideways buy white clips. Her eyes were azure that shone with life and enthusiasm.

"Let the performance begin!" They said in unison. Meiko went first.

"….用异想把天打开

世界都变化成七彩

原来爱 因为我而存在

Jumba jump Jumba jump

我相信异想天开

无限可能值得崇拜

梦境是我的舞台….

(By using a different way of

thinking, the world will become

colourful. Actually Love exists

because of me!

Jumba jump Jumba jump

No ending chances make me

worship them. The dream world

is my stage!)

Welcome to the world of merman!"

Meiko sang and danced, commencing the start of the performance.

It was Luka's turn.

"Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea!"

Luka sang and danced to the sound of the drumming of the turtle shells.

It was Haku's turn.

" (I am too lazy to find any songs. So you can put in any songs you like~)"

It was SeeU's turn.

"(Lazy too…)"

Then it was Rin's turn, and finally Rin's.

She smiled and sang, her song that she created,

"遥远的童话里

有条小小美人鱼

常向往海面上的世界

多神秘…..

(In the faraway fairytale,

There's a little mermaid

Who always look at the world above the sea…

Mysterious…)"

Everyone listened to her voice and lyrics. She was smiling, but her voice had a hint of sadness. Rin yearned to go to the human world, to walk, to dance, to run, to fall in love. The performance ended in applauses and the seven mermaid princesses dismissed themselves and swam back to their room. Their smiles disappearing instantly when their backs were turned.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! I hate these things!"<p>

"Like seriously! My face is aching from the smile I had to pull!"

"Ahh! My tail is so tired!"

"I like singing, but doing this everyday simply… Suck!"

"Don't tell me about it! I am sooo tired!"

The mermaids whined, falling onto their beds.

"Hey! HEY! HEY!" Meiko screamed and banged the tabled. They all fell off the beds and crawled back on.

"Meiko-sis! What do you want?" they pouted.

"Stop whining and wash up! GO! NOW!" Meiko shouted and rolled her eyes. Seriously, her sisters had no discipline at all.

"FINE!" They grumbled and left to wash up, leaving a day dreaming Rin.

"Meiko-sis, what is the world above like?" Rin dreamily asked.

Meiko sat next to her sister and hugged her. "You can see the world tomorrow! You re turning 16 tomorrow! Once you are 16, you can go see the world, just once."

"I want to know now~" Rin pouted, giving her sister her best puppy eye look that works best.

"Ok… Fine! The world above is very beautiful, especially at night. The night sky is painted a blue so dark that it almost seems black. Stars litter the sky, sparkling like diamonds. Sometimes, there will be people out in sea suing boats and ships. People are really special, wearing different clothes!" Meiko laughed. She liked the human world, but loved the sea, as all her family members were there.

Rin listened attentively at Meiko's words, digesting every word. She couldn't wait for tomorrow! Meiko smiled and brushed Rin's hair. They sat in silence, enjoying each other company. To Rin, Meiko was like a mother she never had. To Meiko, Rin was her most important sister someone she would protect like how a mother will protect her child.

"Here! I am done. You can go out and play now!" Meiko grinned. Rin smiled and thanked Meiko before swimming off.

"Now… Time to clean up!" Meiko sighed. She massaged her back and started work. She made all the beds, cleared all the clothes, tidied all the dressing tables and cleaned all the bathrooms. You must be wondering why was she doing all those jobs when she was a princess. You see, their father wanted them to be independent, only allowing the servants to come and clean up the princesses' palace on Sunday and Wednesday. so Meiko had no choice but to do all the chores. She missed her mother terribly. She was only 10 when her mother died of illness. All her sisters were crying terribly, heartbroken. Meiko wanted to cry badly, but she couldn't. She was the big sis; she had to take care of her sisters. She was forced to grow up on that day, taking on the role of the mother, another role added to 'big sister'.

"Mum, Rin will be turning 16 tomorrow. She will officially become an adult. You don't have to worry anymore," Meiko whispered, hoping that the sea will carry the message to her mother.

"Back to work!" Meiko grinned and started to clean up the whole palace, humming as she cleaned. After cleaning, she went to prepare the meals.

(Time skip, at night.)

"Everyone! Time to SLEEP! Come back NOW!" Meiko shouted into a shell. All the mermaid princesses swam back instantly and washed up. They all lied onto their respective beds and closed their eyes, knowing what would happen if Meiko got pissed off. They could never forget the day when Neru decided to play a prank on Rui.

_8-year-old Rui was giggling happily, building a sandcastle._

"_Neru-sis! Look at this!" Rui laughed, decorating the sandcastle. There was no response. "Neru-sis?" Rui asked, her eyes full of worry._

"_Rui!" Neru laughed, dumping a bucket full of sea snails and slime into Rui's dress. Rui gasped and screamed, wriggling, trying to get all the slimy things away from her body. She burst into tears and fell onto the ground. Neru grinned and tease her younger sister, prodding her._

_Meiko who was not far away obviously heard the commotion. "__**Neru! Rui! What in the shark are you two doing!" **__14-year-old Meiko swam over, fuming mad. _

"_Meiko-sis! N…Neru… Neru poured slimy thing down my back! Help me take them off!" Rui wailed, tugging Meiko's tight fitting top. Meiko sighed and brought Rui to wash up. "Neru, wait for me in the bedroom right now." She commanded, giving Neru a death glare. Neru gulped and meekly swam back._

"_Neru! How many times must I tell you to behave yourself!" Meiko growled. "Neru apologise to Rui right now!" Meiko glared at Neru, her gaze murderous, dark clouds above her head, a black aura around her. Neru 'eeped' and apologised straightaway. Meiko expression was still as murderous as before, but at least the black clouds were gone. No one dared to cross her line anymore._

"Good night everyone!" Meiko said gently and switched off the lights. She went over to each sister and tucked them in, planting a kiss on their forehead. "Meiko, we are old enough already! You don't have to do this every night," Luka sighed.

"Eh! So… How's your date with lord Gakupo?" Meiko teased. "Mei-chan!" Luka pouted and turned away. Meiko chuckled and lied down on her bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meiko's eyes fluttered open. She swam over to the window and opened the curtains. It was roughly midnight. She swam over to Rin's bed, only to find her missing. "Rin? Rin?" Meiko whispered, knocking on the door of Rin's private toilet. No answer. She opened the door. Not inside. Meiko frowned and worry bubbled inside of her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Waa!" Rin gasped. She looked up at the night sky. It was really just like what Mei-sis said. Stars were everywhere, shining so brightly. A full moon hung in the sky, pure and pretty. A ship neared Rin and Rin swam nearer, curious of what was happening. The ship was white and huge. Rin spotted a 'Dream' on the ship.<p>

People were dancing and laughing, having fun. Rin swam even closer, wanting to have a better look. A boy, around 18 years old appeared. Rin was stunned; her heart was racing and her face felt really hot. She felt a sense of familiarity, as if she had knew him before. He had sun-kissed blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. His azure eyes

"Prince Len, happy birthday! Your present is waiting," a blue haired man, around 24 years old said and led him to the dock.

"So he is called Len…" Rin smiled sweetly.

"Here!" the bluenette grinned and pulled down the red cloth. A statue that looked exactly like the prince was revealed. Len rolled his eyes and sighed. "Kaito! I really don't need all these!" Len playfully punched Kaito. Kaito grinned. "Not me! Queen Elsa forced me into it!"

"Woof!" a bark resounded and a cute dog pounced on Len, licking his face.

"Wa! So cute!" Rin laughed, fully absorbed in the scene.

"Rin!" Meiko swam up and sighed. "Rin! Do you know how worried am I?"

Rin grinned. "Sorry Mei-sis, I am too excited. I am officially 16 now anyway!" Meiko rolled her eyes and lightly wacked Rin's head.

"Shh! Let's watch!" Rin grinned and shifted her expression back to the ship.

"Lenny?" a sweet voice asked.

"Ah! Mother!" Len got up to his feet and bowed.

"Lenny, happy 17th birthday! You have to get married soon~" the pretty blonde lady sang and winked at Len. He made a face, "Thank you Mother," Len smiled and bowed. "Your majesty, here's your wine," Kaito bowed.

Meiko looked at the blue haired Kaito, her heart fluttering. What was this feeling? "Meiko-sis, how was mum like?"

"Eh? Mum… She had long brown hair that shone, her hazel eyes full of life and gentleness…"

"I am not talking about her looks, sis. Everyone know that you look just like her! Beautiful and all… I want how she was like…" Rin smiled while Maiko blushed.

"Mother was beautiful and many people loved her, not for her looks, but for her personality. She was kind, yet stern. She took care of the people very well and they loved her. Father loved her a lot. She was a great mother too. She would tuck us in to bed every night and plant a kiss on our forehead. But… Her body was weak, and after each time she gave birth, her body became even weaker. She was very ill after giving birth to Rui and you, but she insisted on taking care of us herself. When you were 2, she fell gravely ill and could no longer get off bed. She was in great pain but she was still helping father rule the kingdom. When she died, she looked at peace, a smile on her face. She looked like an angel… She turned into sea foam and disappeared. I am sure that she became an angel…"

Rin hugged her sister and changed the subject.

The party on the ship continued, people twirling and dancing together.

But it seemed that the weather did not want to comply. Lighting stroke and thunder rumbled. Rain fell, and the waves became wild. The ship broke into half after being struck by lightning. Everything was in chaos as people screamed and shouted. Every single one of the scrambled onto lifeboats, trying their best to survive. Not a single one remembered the birthday Prince who slipped off the ship and fell into the choppy sea. Only the best knight and best friend Kaito noticed it and dived in after him. The dog jumped in too.

* * *

><p>"Mei-sis! They are drowning!" Rin gasped, worry etched on her face.<p>

"Let's go! It's dangerous for us too!" Meiko frowned. Rin dived, trying to grab hold of the sinking prince. "Damn it…" Meiko cursed and dived in after Rin, helping her to save the blue haired idiot.

* * *

><p>Rin bit her lips, fighting against the waves to reach for her prince. Just a little more… She stretched her hands out, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Len…" She stretched her hands even further and grasped his. Rin smiled in relief and swam to shore.<p>

* * *

><p>Meiko plunged in at full speed, her tail moving at an impossible speed. It was not long before she was level with the blue haired guy. She wrapped her hands around his waist and swam up, catching sight of the dog. She sighed and grabbed the dog, swimming to shore.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ru Ri Ra~ Ru Ri Ra~ This singing voice<p>

To whom will it reach?

I obtained the key called 'words'

And opened the gates to the unknown…"

Rin sang gently, playing with Len's hair, hoping that he would wake up soon. She was deeply in love with Len, the man who look so much like her.

* * *

><p>"(Ame ni nureta hoho wa<p>

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manazashi no

Tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

Natsukashii ongaku

Omoidasenai kioku

Samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made

Futari de

Tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

Watashi wo terashiteru

Yasashii manazashi no

Anata ni

Aitai…)

The faint scent of tears

On my rain soaked cheeks

The warm look on the face

Of travelers

The music from our childhood

Faintly echoes in the background

The memories I hopelessly try to remember

Wander aimlessly

But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams

Over distant oceans and skies

We'll soar together

To a place where memories never fade

You light up the way for me

In the darkness of night

Oh, that warm look

On your face

I miss you so much…"

Meiko sang the song her mother taught. She was bored, and had to stay by the idiotic blue hair guy and the awakened dog as Rin refuse to let Meiko leave. It was around 8 in the morning and the boys have not woken up. Rin was singing, trying to wake the Prince up. She was gazing down at him gently, lovingly, playing with his hair. Meiko sighed. This was a sign of trouble.

Meiko looked down at the blue haired guy. Sure, he was very handsome, but he was stupid. Meiko needed to wake her sisters up and wash up and make breakfast and… Anyway, she had many things to do, and this idiot wasn't helping at all. So, Meiko decided to raise her arm and… SLAP! Yes! Straight at his face! Meiko grinned and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Kaito sputtered, massaging his sore cheek. The beautiful song ended with a painful slap across his cheeks. His eyes fluttered opened. A fuzzy image of a beautiful girl with long silky brown hair and hazel eyes appeared. The image focused. The woman in front of him had big and sharp hazel eyes that seemed to pierce through things but had a hint of tenderness in them. She was wearing a red dress that complimented her figure perfectly. His eyes wondered to her chest, which was big. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She murmured and dived into the calm blue ocean. Wait. A tail? She had a red mermaid tail? He must be dreaming!<p>

* * *

><p>Len slowly opened his eyes to the sound of an angel singing. A blonde girl sat near him, playing gently with his hair. Her eyes was a colour of striking blue, filled with worry. "Wh…Who…" A bell like laugh escaped her mouth.<p>

"Prince Len!" a voice resounded, followed by a woof. The girl gasped and dived inside the sea. "Prince Len?" a girl ran towards him, followed by Kaito and Kaito's dog, Tickle. He weekly smiled and blacked out.

"Meiko-sis, he is so sweet! I… I think that I am in love!" Rin smiled happily and twirled.

"Rin! You can't! It's… It's forbidden!" Meiko protested. There were many stories around, about the forbidden love between merpeople and human. They usually end in a tragedy. "I don't care! I want to meet him again!" Rin frowned and retorted back.

Meiko raised her hand and slapped Rin across her cheek. She would not allow her sister to take the risk. Never. Tears fell from Rin's eyes. She glared at Meiko, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. Rin swam away, knowing who she wanted to look for.

"Rin!" Meiko shouted, reaching her hand out, her eyes full of remorse and pain. "The sea witch is someone who you should never ever mess with…" Meiko shouted after Rin. The sea witch, Miku.

* * *

><p>"A… Anybody here?" Rin timidly asked. She was regretting her decision. The place was dark, cold and freaky, with pained yelling echoing from all over the place.<p>

"Come on in, my dear," a sickly sweet voice rang out from inside. Rin nodded. She gulped and cautiously swam inside.

"Ah! The seventh mermaid princess, Rin! It is wonderful to have you here!" the sea witch, or enchantress smiled.

"Umm... Greetings sea witch, I am Rin… I need… erm… help…" Rin curtsied, unsure of what to say. The sea witch was a mermaid too, but her upper face was covered with a black mask, her eyes cutting through. She had teal coloured twin tails, and wore a teal coloured dress. Her tail was black in colour and five electric eels swimming around her, looking at Rin slyly and menacingly.

"My dear, I am not the sea witch. I am the enchantress, Miku. I know what you want…" Miku drawled, sliding her fingers down Rin's cheek. Her finger trailed Rin's cheekbone, her long and sharp fingernails painted in black teasingly drew circles on Rin's cheek. Rin shuddered. "Tell me… Tell me your wishes, your desires and I will fulfill them… With a price of course…" Miku whispered, her cold breath tickling Rin's ear.

Rin looked into Miku's eyes. Miku smiled as Rin became dizzy. "I…I want to become a human. I want to be near Prince Len…" Rin said in a monotone voice.

"Do you want your wish to be fulfilled?" Miku smiled.

"Yes!" Rin 'woke up' and nodded.

"The price will be your angelic voice…" Miku drawled…

"…" Rin went silent, and nodded her head.

"Don't agree so soon!" Miku warned, "When your tail turns into a pair of human legs, it will hurt as if your are stabbed by a thousand swords. Every step you take will hurt too. And if the prince marries someone else other than you, you will turn into sea foam. In other words, you will die."

Rin's eyes widened. Should she take the risk? She really loved Len, and if she doesn't get to see him, she knows that her heart will be in great pain. She was confident that she was able to let the prince remember her. She took in a deep breath, "Yes."

"Good. Drink this potion. It will change your tail to legs and take away your voice." Rin carefully took the potion and drank it. It was sweet and sour, a tasty combination. Pain shot up her tail, so painful that tears welled up her eyes. It hurt so much that she wanted to scream, and so, she screamed. A shiny orange pearl came out from her throat and entered a orange bottle held by Miku. The pain stopped. Rin tried to talk, but no sound came out. Her eyes widened and her lungs burned.

"Go! You are no longer a mermaid!" Miku commanded. A shark carried Rin up to the sea surface and dumped her onto the shore. Did I mention that she was naked?

* * *

><p>Rin woke up, coughing silently. She sat up, looking at the new world. A smile spread across her face. Her azure yes scanned her surroundings. She was on the same position where she placed Prince Len on when she saved him. She stood up cautiously, her legs felt foreign to her. She took a step forward. A shot of pain ran up her legs. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. For Len, she would bear all pain and sufferings.<p>

"Who is that girl?" a familiar voice asked. Rin's eyes sparkled as Len appeared. She curtsied and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, erm… here!" Len quickly covered her with his coat, blushing at the sight of the girl's creamy curves. Rin curtsied once ore and wanted to thank him, but no voice came out.

"Are you ok? What's your name?"

"…" Rin pointed to her throat and shook her hand.

"You can't speak?"

She nodded. Rin took a few steps forward, and fell. Len caught her just in time, looking at the beauty in his arms. He carried her and went back to the castle, wondering if the girl he was looking for is the girl.

* * *

><p>"Rin! Rin!" the mermaid princesses all shouted, in search of the missing princess. Rin could not be found and Meiko knew that her worst fear had happened. Meiko swam to the main palace to find the king, not as a princess, but as a daughter and sister.<p>

"Father! I… I think I know where is Rin…" Meiko looked straight into her father's eyes.

"Where?"

"In the human world. She won't come back, that's for sure, so, let me go and protect her." He sighed. "Bring your sister back, no matter how big is the cost."

"…Yes father." Meiko replied and swam away. _Sorry, I won't bring her back. She has the right to follow her wishes, but I will protect her._

* * *

><p>"Sea witch Miku!" Meiko shouted as soon as she entered Miku's lair.<p>

"Ah… Princess Meiko, I've been expecting you…" Miku smiled, "As bad tempered as your mother eh… Same reaction when Princess Ariel came here!"

"YOU! Whatever. I need your help." Meiko glared at Miku.

"Fine, fine! You know the rules!" Miku grinned.

"I want to be a human to protect Rin."

"Ok! Fine! When your tail turn into a pair of human legs it will…"

"Hurt like shit. Yes I know."

"Tsk tsk! So vulgar! Your price is your beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes…"

"WHAT! NO! I mean… they are my most prized possessions!"

"I know! Because that's what make you look like Queen Mei right? Haha! Don't worry! Your hair is just going to be shorter and your eyes are only going to change colour!"

"W…What colour?"

"Red. Crimson red. Blood red." Miku smirked.

"Fine!" Meiko bit her lips. For Rin, she don't mind sacrificing everything.

"Ah! I am not finished! If you fall in love with a human and he loves you back, you will die, turning into sea foam. That will only happen when you confess your feelings to him or you accept his feelings~" Miku sang.

"Don't worry. I won't fall in love." Meiko smirked.

Miku shrugged and passed her a potion. It was red in colour and tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. Pain shot up her tail. It felt as if her tail was being torn into two. Her hair fell, into Miku's hands, her hazel pupil changed into blood red. Meiko was now a girl with brown short hair girl with blood red eyes. Her lunges burned for oxygen. "Need my help?" Miku asked sweetly. Meiko glared at her and swam up, swimming to shore.

* * *

><p>Meiko groaned. All her clothes had disappeared when she turned into a human, which suck. She clumsily stood up, not used to her new limbs. She squinted her eyes, looking for signs of her precious sister. No sign of her. Meiko sighed. She had to go further in to find Rin.<p>

Meiko lifted her foot up and slowly place it in front, followed by the other foot. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance. She spread her two arms out, and tried to walk, her body swaying, as if she would fall anytime. She was like a child learning how to walk for the first time. She practiced walking and got the hang of it. Just when she decided to venture into the city to look for clothes and Rin, a voice sounded.

"Tickle! Tickle! Come back! Hey! Were are you going?" A voice shouted and a dog came bouncing.

"Ah!" Meiko gasped and laughed as Tickle pounced onto her, pushing her onto the sand and licked her face.

"You are such a darling!" Meiko laughed and hugged the furry animal, his face buried in her boobs. Tickle looked like he was grinning.

"Ah! Tickle!" The blue haired guy shouted, spotting tickle. He ran towards them.

"Uh… Er… Ah…" Kaito was speechless. The woman who was cuddling Tickle was… Wow! Her short brown hair made her face looked sharp and defined. Her lips were full and so kissable. Her body was fair, her chest looked so soft… Her curves were beautiful. How he wished that he were Tickle! But her eyes… Her eyes was a striking red, so sharp but yet so soft. She reminded him of the mermaid who saved him, except for the short hair and eyes. But still… She looked like a goddess! She must be one!

Kaito ran towards her and fell to his knees. "Goddess!"

Meiko frowned and kicked Kaito's face.

"Hey! You blue haired idiot! What's your stupid name? And stop kneeling down. I am not a goddess." Meiko rolled her eyes.

"K…Kaito."

"Good boy. Kaito, now give me your clothes."

"Huh? Clothes?"

"Yes. Do you expect a lady to walk around naked?" Meiko looked at Kaito.

"Ah yes… Of course…" He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Meiko. "let me bring you to the castle to change…" Kaito suggested and led her to the castle.

"Castle? Is a girl with short blonde hair and azure eyes there?"

"Sorry, but I don't know… You see, I was out since morning." Kaito said.

"Oh… Ok… I thought that my sister Rin would be there…" Meiko stated.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa… Erm… I have found…no, actually, Tickle have found this lady over here on the beach. I was wondering if you could… you could lend her some clothes and allow her to stay her while she look for her younger sister…" Kaito knelt and asked.<p>

The queen almost spat out her drink. "Another one? Okay… Fine." Queen Elsa smiled. "Lady, you can speak right? Do you mind lifting your head up a little?"

"Yes, your majesty," Meiko slowly lifted her head up and smiled. The Queen was momentarily stunned for a while again. It was the mute girl with beautiful azure eyes at first, and now this red eyed girl who had the air of a mighty princess or queen. "What's your name?"

"I am Meiko, your majesty," Meiko smiled.

"Kaito, bring Meiko to change and join us for lunch. Meiko, you are to come too."

"Yes, your majesty," Kaito and Meiko said at the same time before going off.

One of the female servants brought Meiko to her room and showed her the wardrobe. Meiko thanked the servant and chose a dress. The dress was rose red and brought out her eyes and hair perfectly. The sleeves hung down her shoulders loosely. It was tight at the top and fanned out gently at the bottom. The dress was decorated with red folds, like the petals of a rose. The dress was simple, yet it brought out the curves of Meiko's very well. The dress added on to Meiko's charm. She smiled and walked out of her room.

"Miss Meiko," Kaito offered Meiko's his arms. Meiko smiled and held it. He led her to the dining room.

"Your majesty," Kaito bowed and Meiko curtsied.

"Have a seat," Elsa smiled and gestured. Kaito pulled out her chair. Meiko smiled at Kaito and sat down, secretly rolling her eyes. Kaito sat down next to her and smiled.

"My son and his guest will be here soon. Miss Meiko, do you mind telling me your reason of visiting this kingdom?" Queen Elsa asked.

"Of course not your majesty. I am here to look for my youngest sister, Rin," Meiko smiled humbly. Meiko was absolutely sure that Rin was here, just that the Queen and everybody else did not know.

"Mother, sorry for being late," Prince Len bowed. Behind him was a great beauty with short blonde hair, her bangs clipped to the side, a white bow on the top of her head. She wore an orangey yellow ball gown. Her dress was tight at the top and fanned out at the bottom. Black roses were used, lining the dress. Rin's azure eyes sparkled, a sweet smile on her face. She curtsied, her face slightly pink.

"Len, Miss, have a seat."

Len led Rin to her seat, which was directly opposite if Meiko's. Len sat next to her. Rin eyes sparkled even more at the sight of Meiko. A grin spread across Meiko's face.

"Miss, what is your name?" Queen Elsa asked before Meiko could say anything. Rin smiled sadly.

"Mother, she can't speak," Len gripped Rin's hand gently, giving her support. Meiko frowned, anger bubbling inside of her. That sea witch!

"Rin. Her name is Rin," Meiko spoke out. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Rin… Nice name… Miss Meiko, how did you know?" the queen asked.

"She… She's my sister," Meiko said simply.

"Ah! Miss Rin, Miss Meiko, we are honoured to have you two here. We hope that your stay will be comfortable." Queen Elsa smiled. _Maybe Len will fall in love with Rin and marry her… but she is mute… Meiko suits Kaito though… _The queen thought. She smiled, "I am sure we are all starving. Let's eat." Naturally, Meiko and Rin did not touch a single seafood.

* * *

><p>"Rin, what happened to you? Your voice… Miku…" Meiko growled straight away when they were done with lunch and were back to their rooms. Rin nodded and smiled, hiding a tinge of sadness. Meiko sighed. "Is this worth it?" Meiko did not understand. Rin nodded and squeezed Meiko's hands. "As long you are happy… I will stay to protect you!" Meiko announced. Rin smiled and hugged her sister. Meiko smelled like a mother. She looked up and touched Meiko's short hair, her eyes filled with pain. For her, Meiko sacrificed her long hair and hazel eyes. <em>Sorry, Meiko…<em> Rin smiled.

There was a ball coming out and everyone was busy, except for Len and Rin, who were always playing together. Meiko would have murdered them if they were in the sea kingdom but they were not. Plus, if she killed Len, Rin would be devastated. Meiko groaned silently as she monitored the decoration. Seriously! "Miss Meiko, do you need my help," Kaito asked timidly. He had tasted the wrath of this lady before when he accidently touched her chest. She had pulled him to one side, gave him murderous glares, screamed at him and used him as a punching bag. Yes, she might be fierce and all, but that made his heart beat faster.

"Yes. Tell me why do I have to do this?" Meiko growled.

"Because… Because you have nothing to do and her majesty wants you to help out?" Kaito looked at Meiko cautiously.

"Whatever, knight. Come and help!" Meiko commanded. They worked with each other, squabbling all the while.

* * *

><p>Len went riding with Rin. Rin had a innocent aura around her which attracted him. She was unbelievably beautiful too. Len found himself relaxing around Rin and whenever Len sees Rin, he feels so happy, like he was the happiest person ever. He laughed as Rin chased after a butterfly. She looked like an angel, but… he could never marry her, for he swore to only marry the girl who saved him.<p>

Days with Rin were his happiest, but they were not real. He had to find the girl who saved him, the girl who stole his heart.

* * *

><p>The day of the ball was finally here. Meiko wore a ball gown, which was dark red in colour. It hugged her body teasingly, showing a little of her cleavage but not too much that will be deem as inappropriate. Her dress was mermaid style, singing that she really is one. The dress suited her, her curves shown perfectly. A simple red pearl and ruby necklace hung from her neck. Her eyes shone and her brown hair was beautiful.<p>

Kaito wore a dark blue robe, his sword at his side. He was stunned when he saw Meiko. She was a beauty, her posture and eyes showed confidence and power. He smiled and led her to the ball ground.

"See! I decorated the ball ground so nicely!" Meiko smirked. Kaito chuckled and led her to a dance.

Rin smiled as Len took her hand. She wore a simple dress of white and yellow, which flowed and had a bow at the back, like wings. (Refer to Princess Serenity from Sailor moon. Her dress is what I have in mind.) A tiara made of diamonds and pearls was on her head. Rin's bangs were let down as side bangs. Her eyes were shining as usual. Prince Len was princely as usual, but looked a little girly. Meiko wondered how he looked like in a dress… Kekeke…

People were dancing around and some were chatting. Len took Rin's hand and joined the people dancing. Every step, every twirl hurt badly, but for Len, Rin would bear with everything. Everything was like in a fairytale. "You look fabulous tonight," Len whispered. Rin looked up and smiled happily. They spun around, dancing gracefully. Everyone's attention was on them. But, all good things had to end, and that was what happened.

"Your majesty! Assassins have infiltrated the castle!" A guard knelt and said. Just when he finished, he dropped that, his blood staining the carpet. Cloaked men ran forward and pointed their swords. Everything was in chaos, people screamed and tables were overturned. Guards pored in, all killed in an instance. One of the cloaked assassins ran towards Rin, prepared to kill her.

"Rin!" Meiko shouted, taking one of the fallen guard's sword and tackled the assassin on the floor. The assassin jumped up and charged at Meiko. Meiko blocked his attack. She kicked in between his legs and slashed his neck, killing him. Blood spluttered, staining her face. Why could she fight? Well, she secretly trained herself when she was young. She was actually the best fighter under water.

"Prince! Take Rin away!" Meiko shouted and pushed them away. Len nodded and grabbed Rin's trembling hands and ran. Rin wanted to break free and run to Meiko, but Len swept her up and ran.

More assassins ran towards Meiko, with their swords raised. They slashed at her, while Meiko dodged all of the attacks gracefully She ripped her long skirt, leaving her dress just above her knees. She slashed at them blood spraying everywhere. Most of the people cleared the ballroom, led by Knight Akaito. The Queen sat on her throne, refusing to budge.

Meiko frowned in concentration, her dress soaked in blood. She was a scary sight, her face with blood splats, her blood red eyes seemed frightening. "Meiko!" Kaito smirked. "Hey Kaito!" Meiko grinned and wiped her face. They stood back to back slaughtering every assassin that came near. There seemed to be a never-ending amount of them.

Meiko froze. She spotted an assassin from the corner of her eye sneaking close to the queen. Meiko slashed her way through and took the blow for the queen.

"MEIKO!" Kaito shouted and killed the assassin, holding Meiko in his arms.

"K…Kaito… Please help me take…take care of…Rin…" Meiko smiled and gently touched Kaito's face. "Mei…" She blacked out.

"…. AHHH!" Kaito roared, killing the remaining assassins.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, how is she?" Kaito asked anxiously.<p>

"She's fine. Just don't let her do any strenuous exercise," the doctor, Miki smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Kaito quickly ran to Meiko's side and sat down. He grasped Meiko's hand and kissed it. It was only then had he realised how much the brunette meant to him, how her well-being could affect his everything.

"Kaito! Mother wants to see you," Len ran in, "Opps… Sorry…" He smirked and walked away. Kaito's face flushed and he quickly went to the Queen.

The queen thanked Kaito and gave him and Meiko some rewards, mostly gold and jewelries.

Kaito thanked the queen and went to look for Meiko. He had the scare of his life when Meiko was not there.

* * *

><p>"Kurai yoru no naka de<p>

Watashi wo terashiteru

Yasashii manazashi no

Anata ni

Aitai…"

Meiko sang, calling her sisters. That song was her trademark, when she sang it and projected to her sisters, her sisters will come. She stood in the sea in her nightgown, feeling the cool water caress her leg. She was knee-deep into the sea. She missed the water, the cool and relaxing feeling that it gave her.

"Meiko-sis, you called us?" Luka asked. They arrived within seconds after the song ended.

"Everyone, who is the situation under water?" Meiko asked, concerned.

"Well…" Luka shrugged, unsure how to say it.

"It sucks! Our palace is sooo dirty! It's only clean when the maids clean up during Sundays and Wednesday! Father is having a great headache on some politics problem. Luka and Gakupo is married though… Rui and Rei too!" SeeU pouted.

"Ah… How's Father?"

"Without your help, he can hardly do anything! Seriously, without you, life is hell!" Even the soft-spoken Haku added in.

"Meiko-sis, come back!" Neru whined.

"Sorry, I can't… I have to protect Rin. The sea witch took her voice away as payment. As soon as she marries the Prince, I will come back! I promise!" Meiko smiled.

"Aww! Come back soon! We really can't survive without you!"

"Meiko, what happened to your hair and eyes?" Luka asked.

"Payment. For Rin, it's her voice. If the prince marries another girl, she will turn into sea foam. Mine is my hair and eye colour, and if I confess my love or accept one's feelings, I will turn into sea foam."

"Mei… Meiko… Will they be back when the spell is broken?" they were all lost for words. The sea witch was too much!

"No… It will if my hands are not stained with blood. You should go now! Its late!" Meiko smiled dolefully. She did not want their pity or guilt. This payment was what she deserved. Making a deal with the witch was real bad. Meiko waved as her sisters dived into the sea. She looked up at the full moon and smiled. This was fate, right?

Kaito gasped, hiding behind a tree. He heard the song and the voice of the girl who saved him and followed the voice to the private beach in the palace. He did not expect to find Meiko knee deep in the water, singing. He was about to call her when a group of mermaids swam up. He could not hear their conversation. But… By seeing how close Meiko and the mermaids were, Kaito then confirmed that she was the red mermaid who saved him. What happened to her eyes and hair? He decided to ask her.

* * *

><p>"Meiko, who exactly are you?" Kaito coldly ask, grabbing Meiko's hand as she was about to leave. If she was surprised or shocked, she hid it well.<p>

"I see. So you have found out. How long have you been standing here?" Meiko said, her eyes cold.

"When I heard you sing."

"Ah. I guess you have found out that I am a mermaid, and so is Rin. What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your long brown hair and hazel eyes? What happened to Miss Rin's voice?"

Meiko smiled dolefully. "The sea witch. It was the payment to be human."

"Why do you want to be a human?"

"I want? Ha! I have never wanted to be a human. Do you know why Rin chose to suffer to become a human? Ask your bloody prince. She fell in love with him at first sight, almost risk her life saving him form drowning and lost her angelic voice to be with him. And me? I just want to protect her. I had to give my long brown hair and the hazel colour of my eyes just to be a human. The hair and the eyes were just like my dead mother! I was proud of them because if I looked like my mum, my sisters might not feel so lonely! All I want is to protect my family." Meiko smiled bitterly. She turned and left without another sound.

"Meiko!" Kaito ran forward and pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry. So sorry…" he murmured, his face buried into her hair. His heart was beating rapidly and it hurt. He could not bear to see Meiko so sad. He… He loved her.

Tears welled up in Meiko's eyes. She could hear his heartbeat and could feel her rapid one. She felt so safe, so comfortable in his arms, like she could finally relax and that she could finally depend on someone. She wanted to hug him back, but she could not. Before Rin marries Len, she could not die. Meiko used all her will power to push Kaito and ran, ignoring the pain shooting up from her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Miss Meiko, Miss Rin, how do think of this lady?" Queen Elsa pulled them to the girl standing near by. Her posture was good, her teal-coloured twin tail reaching the floor. She wore a teal and black gown. "Hmm… Not bad, not as pretty as Rin though… Who is she?" Meiko asked directly.<p>

"One of the candidates for Len's wife."

"What?" Meiko blurted.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No… Nothing. Then what about Kaito? He is also of marriageable age right?"

"I thought that you are perfect for him…" Queen Elsa said directly. Meiko and Kaito blushed. The girl turned around just as Len entered.

"Your highness!" the girl said in a sweet, all too familiar voice and curtsied. That voice… It was Rin's! That girl… She was the sea witch, Miku! Around Miku's neck was a necklace with a seashell in the middle, glowing ever so slightly when Miku spoke. Meiko bit her lips, growling softly.

"Who is she?" Kaito whispered.

"The sea witch. That bitch stole my sister's voice! How dare she!" Meiko hissed, soft enough that only Kaito could listen.

Len walked towards her. "Sing for me," he commanded, half hoping that that girl was the girl he was searching for.

"Ie no soto de yokotawaru wa hitori no onna no nakigara

Katawara ni wa MIRUKU no michita chiisana GARASU no kobin…

(Laying outside our home was

A bear's (a woman's) corpse.

Beside her, a little glass bottle

Filled with milk...)"

Miku nervously sang the only song she knew.

"Well, my son?"

"The voice is the same, but…" _but the expression, the feelings and the song..._

"No buts! The wedding will be tomorrow!" Queen Elsa happily announced. At that moment, Rin's heart broke; tears were on the verge of falling. She turned and ran, her tears wetting her cheeks.

"Rin!" Meiko ran after her. "Miku, you will pay!" she muttered. Miku smirked.

* * *

><p>"Meiko, what do we do?" Kaito asked.<p>

"Rin's voice is trapped in the seashell of her necklace. If it is broken, the voice will return to her original owner. I have a plan…" Meiko whispered to Kaito. Kaito looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"Just do it! It's our only chance! Miku is our grand aunt, and she is known for her lust, especially for blue haired men!" Meiko pushed Kaito out of her room. "I will be outside. Just call with anything happen! Here! The potion, Cantarella!" Meiko pressed a small bottle into Kaito's palm. Kaito looked at Meiko and slowly nodded his head. He was about to leave when a kiss was planted on his cheek. He smiled as Meiko slammed her door shut.

* * *

><p>"Miss Miku, do you care for a drink?" Kaito smiled, offering Miku a whole tray of drinks.<p>

"Ah! Thank you!" Miku smiled sweetly. She took one and drank it up in a gulp. "Knight Kaito, do you mind helping me do something?" Miku smiled shyly.

"If it pleases you, beauty," Kaito smiled and kissed her hands. Miku blushed and led him into her room. She closed the door shut and locked it. "Kaito, I am feeling a little stuffy in this gown. Do you mind if I change?"

"Not at all, my princess," Kaito smiled. As soon as Miku went to the bathroom to change, Kaito unbuttoned a few buttons, revealing his chest. Miku came out not long after, clad only in her lacy undergarments. She lied on her bed, her thin undergarments raised up dangerously.

"I… I feel so hot…" Miku moaned. Kaito sat next to her, running his hands up her smooth thigh. Miku shivered, her eyes glazed. She leaned forward, yearning for more. Then, she went limp. Kaito smirked. The potion was really effective! He took the necklace away and snuck off, proud of his accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"Good! Now, our next step…" Meiko grinned.<p>

It was breakfast and everyone was present the dinning table. The place was decorated for the wedding and most of the servants looked like they were going to sleep anytime soon. Of course, Miku did not dare to speak, since she 'lost' her 'voice' and could not 'find' it.

"I have a announcement!" Meiko stood up and said boldly.

"Yes?"

"I am sure that all of you know this necklace."

"It's mine!" Miku mimicked Rin's voice, which failed terribly.

"Miss Miku, your voice sounds so different! It is now so…"

"So sorry. I am having a bad sore throat." Miku blushed slightly pink.

"That's not the case! Her voice is like that. The voice she had yesterday was stolen. She trapped it in this seashell necklace."

"Prove it." Miku and the queen said at the same time.

"Fine!" Meiko crushed the shell and a orange pearl like thing came out of it. It floated into Rin's throat.

"Ru Ri Ra~ Ru Ri Ra~ This singing voice

To whom will it reach?

I obtained the key called 'words'

And opened the gates to the unknown…"

Rin sang, she smiled, as her voice came back.

"Rin… You ARE that girl who saved me!" Len shputed in joy and hugged her.

"Yes! Meiko-sis, thank you so much!" Rin laughed.

Dark mist formed around Miku. "You have found out my secret, and so, all of you must perish!" Miku growled, as mist tied around everyone's neck, tightening.

"Miku, I know who you are. You are our father's aunt, our grand aunt. You were the one who killed Aunt Ariel. You were jealous of our father, and learned the dark arts, killing hundreds of innocent people." Meiko said. The mist tightened around her neck and Meiko's lungs burned.

"You will never win, Miku. I know your weakness. The price for the total control of black magic was your favourite leeks." Meiko smirked and threw leeks straight into Miku's mouth when she opened it to speak. Miku collapsed, her body melting. "How… How did you know?"

"Mum. She told me." Meiko smirked and massaged her neck. Everyone was released as Miku dissolved into murk.

"I guess the wife changed!" Queen Elsa shrugged and smiled. The wedding took place in the afternoon and the vows were exchanged just before dusk. Rin was smiling all the way, her feet no longer hurting as she broke the spell.

"Thank you, Meiko-sis," Rin smiled, as Len leaned forward and captured her lips.

"I will leave you two love birds alone! Bye~" Meiko laughed and went to the beach.

"Meiko," Kaito murmured as he hugged her from behind. Meiko turned around and smiled. She loved him. She loved him so much that she was going to explode if she don't do anything about it. Kaito crushed his lips against hers. He pressed his tongue against her lips. She willingly parted them, wanting to taste him. The kiss was passionate, full of love and heat. They broke the kiss, gasping for air. "I love you Meiko," Kaito smiled, "Will you be my bride?"

"I love you too. I would love to be your bride, but bye bye for now. I will marry you in my next lives." Meiko smiled sweetly, tears swimming in her eyes. Her legs changed back into a tail. She slowly dissolved into bubbles, her body disappearing.

"MEIKO! NO!: Kaito shouted, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Please… Don't cry…" Meiko whispered, as the last of her became bubbles.

A white feather with a hint of red landed on Kaito's palms. He smiled. "I will always love you, my angel, my Meiko…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky at the end. i know... I kinda rushed it... Review please!<strong>


End file.
